


How To Recover Your Alien’s Memory

by spacark



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Amnesia, Dave Claude Bryce and Isabelle are relevant too at some point, I use dub names bc that's what I'm used to, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacark/pseuds/spacark
Summary: After Gemini Storm lost the entire team had their memory wiped. Afterwards the team captain Janus got lost in Kyoto but ran into Mark Evans there, who gave him a ball and made him promise to play football with him again. After this chance meeting, he ended up in the cold corners of Hokkaido, trying to find himself back.Alius Academy has been defeated and Xavier Foster, now aware of his mistakes, wants to help his dear childhood friend Jordan Greenway recover his memory. And when he finally found him in Hokkaido, he finally finds his chance to repent for one of his many mistakes.





	How To Recover Your Alien’s Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I love how the games gave a little more insight on what happened to the Gemini Storm members after they lost. This fic is fully inspired by that info!

  
  
“So here you’ve been, Jordan. I’ve been looking for you. Didn’t think that after that incident in Kyoto you’d turn up here.”  
“Jordan?” The green-haired boy gave a confused glance. “Are you talking to me? Ugh…”  
“I am.”  
“Then you’re… mistaken. I’m not… Jordan. I am… I am… Augh!” he cried as he reached for his head. A throbbing headache made him unable to speak for a few more seconds. “I am…. Janus! That’s my name!”  
“That’s just an alias you go by.” The red-head sternly said.  
“Huh? That’s not true… I am… Janus. That’s my only name. You’re mistaking me… for someone else.”  
“I couldn’t possibly be. Jordan, Alius Academy has been defeated. It’s over. We’re free now; you can be yourself again.”  
“Alius Academy… what is that… a school?” Janus asked, rubbing his temples. The headache was still there. The other boy gulped. “You don’t remember Alius? Hm… I can’t take you back to the Headquarters to see if we could restore your memory. The Headquarters are gone.”  
“Ah---” Janus gasped. “You know that… I don’t remember…”  
“Of course, Jordan. After all, I’ve known you for a long time. And I’ve seen what they’ve done to you; and followed you as you wandered around Kyoto. Surely you should recognize me from there?”  
Janus scanned the other’s looks. “I don’t… Maybe… Aagh…” Janus grabbed the ball that was lying beside him and threw it at the other person. “Just leave me alone!”   
The red-haired other responded quickly by kicking the ball against the tree nearby. Snow fell off. “Easy now.” Janus lowered his tensed shoulders. “Impressive play… Fine. Who are you?”  
“Xavier Foster,” Xavier spoke softly. He checked Jordan’s eyes carefully; would they light up at this name? They didn’t. He tried the next. “Or maybe Xene rings a bell.” Janus looked yet as confused, but there was a slight glimmer in those eyes. “Or rather – and this is the final name I can give you – Hunter. The name I went by back when we first got to know each other at Sun Garden.”  
  
It was quiet for a bit. They looked each other in the eye but said nothing.  
“I… don’t remember… anything.” Janus said, “but I’m not just going to believe whatever you say either.”  
“That’s a shame, but reasonable. Being cautious right now makes sense.” Xavier commented. “Although you’ve always been far more carefree than this. Acting out your Alius role must’ve taken quite a toll on your true personality. I feel like I should apologize for that, although that’s just one out of many things I should apologize for.”  
Janus blinked, unknowing what the other many things could be. “That’s okay, probably.” He said as he walked up to the ball that Xavier had shot back earlier.  
“I will give you all the proper apologies once you remember.” Xavier promised. “Now, this ball… Mark Evans gave it to you in Kyoto, didn’t he? You’ve kept it with you?”  
“It feels as if I might remember things if I played.”  
“Then… let’s practice together. We’ll see if it helps at all.”  
“I believe a suitable expression for that would be… a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step?” Janus mused. Xavier tried his best to hide a slight smile. “If you’re up for it, I’ll gladly help you with those first steps. Now, here’s a challenge…”  
  
Xavier gave Janus a simple challenge: claim the ball from him. While Xavier himself was extraordinarily fast, he knew that Janus would be capable of keeping up with him on his own strength. After all, Jordan had always been a promising football player by himself. Besides that, running around in the snow would pose a challenge by itself for both players. The challenge felt like it took ages (and Xavier was terribly glad Janus was too stubborn to give up on it halfway in), but within a minute Xavier lost possession of the ball. Janus smirked. “I did it.”  
Xavier laughed. “That was fun, huh. I’m glad you took the challenge. Did you remember anything?”  
“Yes,” Janus responded. “I… am Janus, from Alius Academy.”  
“That’s more or less correct, except Alius Academy is no more, as I said earlier. What else comes to mind?”  
“That this ball… is a tool of destruction.”  
Xavier looked down. “That used to be true as well. But now this same football means freedom. Like the game we played just now.”  
They’re quiet again. Janus refused to respond to this statement.  
“Anything else?”  
Janus swallowed his short-term pride and carefully looked at Xavier. “That you are… Xene…”  
“I see… but do call me Xavier instead.”  
“If I have to…”  
“I’d like to take you back to Sun Garden. Or at least my home… It will be better than staying in this snow without basic necessities. I assume you’ve been out here for a while with no place to go?”  
Janus gulped. It was true. But could he really trust Xene? Well, yes. They were both from Alius, although he has no idea what their relation was back in there, but maybe he’d eventually remember? But what was this all about with this Sun Garden place and going to his house? No matter what, he’d have to remain cautious. On the other hand, it could turn out okay. “… Fine. I’ll come…”  
“Great!” Xavier beamed, glad to find a little more cooperation. “Before we head off, what I think we first should do is… this, maybe.” Xavier said as he reached for Janus’ hair. The boy responded a bit jumpily. “What are you-“ “Making you yourself again.” With a few ruffles some strands of hair came loose, and fell over Janus’ face. It formed two ‘m’-shapes. “Tickles.” Janus scoffed.  
“You’ve always worn your hair like that. Although maybe it’s time for a haircut with how much it’s grown lately.” Xavier smiled. “And there…” he continued when he pushed the sideburns back and flung Janus’ ponytail. “That’s more like it. Welcome back, Jordan Greenway.”  
“Hmf…”  
“… Are you still upset with me for using your real name?”  
“My name is Janus.”  
“Alright then, Janus…” Xavier responded, unsatisfied. Janus cracked a slight smile instead.  
  
The travel took several hours. Janus tried his best to speak as little and just leave Xavier to break the often uncomfortable silences. They took several high-speed line bullet trains to get to their destination, most of them making Jordan feel far more lost than the previous line they took. Xene seemed to be able to afford some high-class fares too, as their seats were quite comfortable and the service offered some delicious snacks and meals on their way. Sometimes Janus would grab a food item on which Xene would comment “you’ve never liked that” and annoyingly enough Xene was usually right about it.  
Eventually even Xavier bore himself with his attempts at meaningful conversation and opted for reading a newspaper instead. Janus attempted to do the same, but reading while in a moving vehicle was sometimes a little dizzying. A few things in the newspaper stood out to him. There were some vague articles about how people begged the government to fund more of the repairs on many destroyed schools, articles on finances with highlights about the Schiller group, and some fun-looking comics. Janus also spent a particular long moment staring at the image of the supposed team captain of a youth football club, the Raimon Eleven. “Mark Evans.” He muttered. This made Xavier jump slightly, appearing a little excited. “You remember him?”  
“He introduced himself to me when he gave me that ball.”  
“Oh, that’s right…” Xavier said, sounding slightly disappointed. “He’s a wonderful guy. Shall I tell you more about him?”  
Janus wasn’t sure. There was a tingle of excitement in Xavier’s voice that made Janus wonder if the explanation would be a tad exaggerated, or maybe colored in some other way. He gave in to curiosity however. Xavier told him a lot of things. About how Mark took on various Alius teams and eventually beat his own; Genesis. And about the exceptional personality of the always enthusiastic Mark Evans. The first half filled him in on a lot of Alius activities and the ranking he used to be – and how Xene was far above him. Janus wondered if he had been too impolite so far to Xene. But if they were both aliens, why was Xene so insistent on being just a human named Xavier? He didn’t understand.  
The second half ended up sounding as weird. A boy who would always be positive and enthusiastic without a care in the world even when facing deathly situations… surely Xene must have a weird kind of perception of people.  
The hours passed by, and eventually they arrived at their final train destination. The trip beyond that felt kind of blurry as Janus grew really tired, but he found himself in some kind of traditional housing later. It was quite an impressive building, surrounded with lots of green and traditional woodworks. Sometimes a faint clapping noise could be heard in the distance along with the sounds of water flowing.  
  
“I think it’s time for you to get a change of clothes,” Xavier stated. “I’m sorry for being unable to retrieve your own clothes right now, so you should do with a spare set of mine… Is that okay with you?”  
Janus nodded. Anything should be fine, although Xene’s wardrobe might probably be quite unlike whatever he’s always been comfortable wearing.  
“I’ll pick you something what’s a bit more like you. I’ve also been meaning to prepare you a bath as well. If you’ll excuse me…”  
  
Janus was left in a bedroom, slightly bedazzled. It was a simple and quiet place. He took a look around.  
There was a little framed picture in there. Janus went to take a closer look. It seemed to be a happy group of children. Ah, one clearly looked like Xene. And that young green-haired one… could that really be himself? All of it _could _still be an elaborate trick, couldn’t it?  
  
“That’s you, yeah.” Xavier said, creeping up behind Janus. Janus jumped, nearly punching Xavier in a reflex. Xavier instinctively jumped away on time. “It’s a photograph taken of us all together at the orphanage. By the way, the bath is ready.”  
“Alright.” Janus said as he followed Xavier back to the bathroom.  
  
The bath was nice, especially after all that time spent in the snow fields around Alpine Jr. The day was coming to an end and after the bath Xavier gave him some pajamas and led him to a separate room where he could rest.  
  
The morning after Xavier quietly entered the room. “Good morning, … Janus.” Xavier hesitantly spoke. “Have you rested up well? This certainly must’ve been better to sleep in than in the snow…”  
“Yeah.” Janus answered, then proceeded to yawn. “It was actually great. ... Thanks.”  
“No need to thank me… Breakfast is ready. Today’s weather is nice too, so we should go out as soon as we can to make most of it.”   
Janus got dressed in some of the clothes Xavier had offered him (for which Xavier again apologized as they weren’t quite the same style as Janus would supposedly usually wear) and thoroughly enjoyed the breakfast. Xavier then prepared them to leave again.  
“Where are we going now?” Janus inquired.  
“I did tell you, right? That I’d like to take you to Sun Garden to see what we could do to help you recover your memory.”  
“Sun Garden… the orphanage of the photograph?”  
  
It was quite a walk, but they arrived at the orphanage and entered. Xavier held a classroom door open. Janus shuffled in and looked around the room. It felt somewhat familiar. Or at least it felt safe. This feeling of safety quickly disappeared when a loud, roaring voice shrilled through it, calling his name. “Janus! No, it’s Jordan again, of course! Jordan! Hey---! Welcome back!” A figure as impressive followed the voice. Janus shockingly looked at the roaring man that ran into the room from the opposing side. Dark blue poofy hair, a gigantic forehead, orange eyes. A name miraculously popped up in Janus’ head. “… Dvalin?” “That’s over now! Back to Dave! My little friend, I am _so _sorry about all that I put you through after Gemini lost. I had totally lost myself to that Dvalin persona.”  
“Uhm..” Janus shrugged. “What you did…?”  
“The whole memory wipe thing!”  
“… That’s your doing?”  
“Quite! So how have you been?”  
Janus blinked. “I’m currently still dealing with that.”  
This was the very moment that Dave realized that the memory wipe wasn’t magically fixed. “Oh.”  
“Quite ‘oh’, I think. So you are the cause? … Give me my memory back. I’d like it back.”  
“I don’t know how to. I’m… genuinely sorry. What have I done? Oh, Jordan!”  
“Well, look at what you’ve done. Our little happy-go-lucky Jordan will now always be some angsty alien.” A white-haired boy commented as he appeared from behind Dave. Janus blinked. This figure seemed familiar too. Another boy appeared, this time with red hair like a flame. “He was the one who came up with the whole alien crap to begin with, huh? Ironic…”   
“You shouldn’t call it crap if you had so much fun with it yourself, _Torch._” The white-haired said teasingly. Claude punched him in the sides. “Shut up, Bryce.”  
“Torch.” Repeated Janus. The name did ring a bell. Bryce, Claude_, _Dave and Xavier all looked at Janus.  
“Wow… that’s all he’s got to say to that?” Bryce said, seemingly a bit upset. “Even for his Janus act that’s quite little.”  
Xavier sighed. “He’s completely lost on who he is, except for his conviction that he’s Janus from Alius.”  
“Well.” Both Bryce and Claude side-eyed Dave. “Whose fault could that be.”  
Dave put his hands on his hips, ready to blurt out an impressive defense. A female voice came to his defense instead. “Stop it. He isn’t the only one at fault here.” Isabelle, who had just entered the room as well, butted into the conversation. “He just followed orders. We all did.” She directed her gaze at Janus, looking at him sternly. “Jordan. Do you remember me?”  
Janus looked at her questioningly and spent a moment trying to recall her name. “… Bellatrix?”  
“Well, that gives us a starting point. You called out to Dave as Dvalin earlier too, didn’t you?”  
“Him?” Janus pointed at Dave. “Yes. I feel like it must’ve been _Lord _Dvalin as well…”  
“Isabelle! Don’t sound so cross with him.” Xavier interrupted. “What are you trying?”  
“Clearly, he’s remembering most of our _alien _names. Ironic, if you ask me. The memory wipe was supposed to make him forget all about Alius. Yet it’s all the stuff he _does _seem to remember.”  
She gritted her teeth, frustrated. “Do you think it… went completely wrong? Will he never be the same old him again?”  
“Even without those memories,” Janus spoke. “I’ll just be me. But… I’d like…them back…” he continued, holding his head as another painful headache came through.  
Isabelle hiccupped, trying to hold back a tear. “Jordan…”  
“Hnnnh..” he shook his head. “Just call me Janus… I am… Janus…”  
“You okay?! I’ll get you some water!” Isabelle cried as she hurried out of the room.  
The remaining people looked a little dazzled at Janus.  
  
“If I may,” Xavier spoke after a few seconds of the near-silence that was filled with a few groans that Janus made. “It sounds probably as odd as it could be, but Mark-“  
“Mark!” Claude couldn’t help but laugh. “You even start talking about Evans at a time like this? Look at him! He’s about to collapse and here you go fanboy again.”  
“Let me finish.” Xavier hissed. “In Kyoto, Mark Evans gave him a football while forgiving him for what he’s done to Raimon.”  
“Really, this Evans…” Bryce sighed. Xavier coughed and continued. “When Jordan and I practiced a little in Hokkaido after I found him with that ball, he remembered at least a few details about Alius.”  
“You’re trying to say that a game of football might help him recover?” Isabelle inquired as she returned with a glass of water. “Jordan—I mean, Janus, here. Drink it.” She gave him a glass filled with water and a pain killer and carefully watched as he took the medicine.   
“There’s a chance.” Xavier admitted, “And with it not being one risky chance to take, we…”  
“We should just have a practice match together?” Dave bellowed. “I am _absolutely _in. It’s been too long.”  
Xavier turned back to Janus. “Is that okay with you? We could try in a bit, when you feel a little better…”  
“It helped before,” Janus shrugged after finishing the drink. “And I’d like to remember at least a little more.”  
Dave enthusiastically slapped him on the back, making him almost drop the glass. “That’s the way!”  
  
After a few minutes the pain killers kicked in well enough for Janus to feel like he could play. “I’m ready?” he hesitantly asked, but was met with a lot of enthusiasm. Xavier and Isabelle did inquire a few more times if he was _truly _well enough to play, making Janus almost embarrassed with how worried they could possibly be about his wellbeing. In the meantime Dave, Claude and Bryce had the field prepared already for a practice session and settled on them three being one team, with Isabelle, Xavier and Janus as their opponents. All together they settled on a game without a set goalkeeper. They took Janus outside to see the field. Dave, Claude, Bryce and Isabelle enthusiastically hurried on to it. Xavier and Janus followed at a more gentle pace.   
  
"Janus, before we start the match, can I speak to you for a minute?"  
"Sure," Janus shrugged as he followed Xavier back to the sidelines. The others remained on the field, somewhat excitingly talking to each other. "I have no idea how you're truly feeling right now. And that's something I'll have to accept. But please, let me tell you this - the moment you'll remember everything you will likely regret a lot. There's no way you wouldn't. We all do. Just know I'm here. Please, if anything, remember I'm here for you, Janus." Xavier firmly spoke, sharply looking into Janus' confused eyes.  
"Things we regret." Janus repeated. "I doubt it."  
Xavier broke the eye contact and looked at the other Sun Garden players before turning back to Janus. "I'll fill you in on one of my many regrets. One unbelievably major regret I had to face is that I stopped acknowledging the people around me just to please Father. With that, I've unintentionally hurt people that I've held dear before. I've yet to face one in particular. I want to let him know how deeply sorry I am. Janus, you are the only person who can help me with that. But you must remember who you really are first."  
Janus looked away, a bit hurt. Something about what Xene was saying stung him. Was he determined to help him just out of a selfish act? "So you're trying to recover my memory for a selfish reason." He responded, accusingly.  
"If you put it like that... Then the truth is: yes. But not for my own selfishness alone. Now then, are you ready to remember?" "Let's see which way the wind blows." Janus spoke with personal determination. Xavier smiled. "Yeah, on the field we go."  
  
The match started and Dave’s team quickly gained possession of the ball. He clearly enjoyed himself, but his teammates easily got fiercely competitive to each other, being more keen on blocking each other than working together.  
“Claude! Don’t be like that.” Bryce hissed.  
“Could say the same to you! Still as competitive huh?” Claude shot a glare back.  
Janus’ mouth slightly twitched as he tried to smile. “You’re having fun?”  
“Hush, Jordan! Just take this shot!” Claude jumped and launched a powerful kick against the soccer ball. “Heeeeya!”  
“Ha!” Janus laughed as he easily countered and passed the ball on to Xavier. “That wasn’t so impressive!”  
“Ohhh… now you’ve done it!” Claude groaned as he tried to take the ball from Xavier. He struggled a lot but eventually Bryce managed to slide away with the ball thanks to Claude’s distraction. Bryce hurried towards the goal that Janus and Isabelle decided to protect together. This excited Bryce somewhat; he smirked as he prepared to use a powerful special move, crossing his arms smugly. “Northern… Impact!” he yelled as he launched an ice-covered ball towards the two. Both Isabelle and Janus flinched. “Move!” Isabelle shouted to the other as she noticed Janus began to make an attempt at blocking the shot. “Don’t catch it!”  
  
Janus was stubborn, however. He tried to block the shot with his entire body, but could barely save the goal from it and got launched into the net. “Ow!” He cried as the ice-covered ball rebounded onto him another time.  
“Wow…” Claude said from his safe distance. “That probably hurt.”  
Dave bellowed from even further back in the field. “Jordan! What moronic dedication!”  
  
Janus barely moved. Isabelle ran to him. “Jordan!” She cried. “Are you okay?!” She reached out and attempted to grab his shoulders. He slapped her arms away. “Aaah….aaaah… No….”  
Janus grabbed his head. It hurt, it hurt a lot. But the pain didn’t come from the shot. “Aahh…”  
He breathed heavily and tried not to cry. “I…” he violently shook his head, let it go, shot Isabelle a panicked look while he tried to get up, staggered, shrieked “I’m sorry!” and then ran away. Isabelle was left confused and tried to run after him, but Xavier was faster. “Janus!” he yelled as he followed his green-haired friend back into the school.  
“Xavier!” Claude was ready to storm after them. Bryce and Dave held him back. “Leave it to him. He probably knows what he’s doing.”  
  
Xavier found Janus on the floor, with his arms wrapped around his knees. “Everything…” He started shaking. “I think I remember everything, Xavier.”  
“Janus! Ah, no… Jordan! I’m so glad.” Xavier got down on his knees and lightly patted the green-haired boy’s shoulders. He was shaking. Sobbing. All of it was a bit much. He was embarrassed, he was upset, he was feeling a lot of guilt for all things he’s done as Janus. All of it coming back at once overwhelmed him. “Jordan,” Xavier repeated. The boy kept shaking and sobbing. He reached his arms out and wrapped them around the redhead, continuing to sob into his chest. Xavier gently pet his friend’s back. “Welcome back, Jordan.”  
  
A few minutes passed as Jordan eventually stopped sobbing and fixed himself up. Xavier smiled and gently spoke. “I promised I’d apologize for all things I’ve done,” Xavier started. “Starting with-“  
“Don’t do that.” Jordan interrupted. “It’s fine. You’ve helped me. That’s an apology enough.”  
“Jordan…” Xavier muttered. “Thank you for letting me repent for all those mistakes.”  
“No sweat. Thank you for being there for me. Now let’s go back on the field! I’d like to play more football with you and everyone else!”  
“We should. Now that football is fun, I don’t want to ever give up on it or on our team.”  
And headed back outside, towards the field.  
  
“Hey everyone! I’m back!” Jordan laughed at the others, while wiping another tear or two away. “Let’s break a leg!”


End file.
